Vehicles include one or more closed coolant systems that circulate a coolant therethrough. For example, vehicles include a high temperature engine cooling system that circulates an engine coolant for cooling an internal combustion engine. Additionally, some vehicles may include a low temperature closed coolant system for cooling some other component of the vehicle, such as an intercooler for cooling compressed air from a turbo charger and/or a super charger.
If the closed coolant system is equipped with a reservoir/settling tank, such as is typically the case for an engine cooling system, then any air that is entrained in the coolant may settle out of the coolant in the reservoir. However, if the closed coolant system does not include a reservoir/settling tank, then any air entrained in the coolant is trapped in the coolant, and cannot settle out or otherwise separate from the coolant. Removing any entrained air from the coolant improves the heat transfer, and reduces “gurgling” noises caused by the coolant circulating through the closed coolant system.